


The Birthday Massacre

by AceFenrir22



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Horror, Murder Mystery, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFenrir22/pseuds/AceFenrir22
Summary: December. A cold winter month that everyone would celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah and other religious holidays. But not tonight. It is Onew's birthday. He is celebrating with a few SM family: his band members, SHINee, the rookie band members, EXO and their so called baby sister Rin. As a snowstorm brewed in, what are they going to do when each and everyone of them is being killed one by one. Who is the killer?





	1. The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually inspired by an author in fanfiction.net who made it first who is Midori12 (Welcome to the Birthday Massacre) who used the song Happy Birthday by The Birthday Massacre to create the story. Some parts are the same but mostly the story line is mine alone as they created this with the characters of Pokemon as mines are actual living people.
> 
> I in no way are associated with SM Entertainment and this is purely fiction. Please do not take this really seriously as I made this way before Kris, Luhan and Tao disbanded from EXO and I made this during Halloween. So that is around back in 2013. So I decided to transfer this from asianfanfics.com to here.
> 
> Aside from that I do hope you enjoy this short fanfic since there are only 18 people as apposed to 20+ character from the Pokemon version of this story.

How could this happen? Why? I thought… My eyes widen at the sight in front of me. The blood pouring out on one of my best friends. Fear spread throughout my body. The smell of blood pounding into my nose, the gleaming knife resting right near me. The evil smirks playing onto their lips.

“W-Why… H-How could y-you?” I tremble in fear. All I hear was one of their insane maniacal laughs. I try to push myself against the corner even further hoping to stay away from them. But they just come closer. I close my eyes until I hear one of them.

“Even if I tell you, you will die tonight,” they whisper into my ears. I open my eyes one last time staring.

“I want answers,” I try sounding a bit more confident but I felt like it came out as a murmur. They chuckle one last time before playing with a knife in their hands. Gripping to the last seconds of my life, I think back to all and everything on how this happened.

* * *

December is here and winter has come. It is one of those special days for a certain leader of a famous K-Pop boy band of SHINee: Onew AKA Lee Jinki. Now turning 24 years old. This time they decided to spend it at his summer house during the cold winter month. Luckily it’s like a mansion, but it’s only going to be SHINee, EXO and Rin. A big house for just 18 people. It’s even a good thing it is private too that way they won’t be disturb by anyone. Not only is it a birthday party it’s also a sleep over. SHINee, Rin and EXO-K are currently in the living room.

The Living room is designed to have a few single seat white sofas around a glass coffee table. Then there is the three seater white sofa which is across the flat screen TV that was hanging on the wall. There are a few pictures of SHINee, SHINee with Rin, Onew with other SM Town members and Onew’s family around the walls and glass side tables. It was even decorated with flowers to brighten it up. The walls are white with a really light brown carpet. It connects all the way to the kitchen. Then there are the stairs that leads up to the second floor where the bedrooms are. There were going to be 18 people total in the house and there are 9 bedrooms. So two to each. EXO-K, Rin and SHINee had to decide between sleeping arrangements. Plus they need to consider EXO-M who hasn’t arrived. So they decided to put it off until then.

Starting off with SHINee’s group leader: Onew. He is the oldest in SHINee. Onew wears a simple green t-shirt as he was always known to wear in the group and wearing a simple grey sweat pants with his shirt. Onew also goes by the name Tofu. One’s thing for sure he is addicted to chicken which he seemingly found one for himself while in the kitchen to “make sure” the food will be ready soon. Watch out, sometimes he will have Onew Condition which is a daily thing for SHINee, Rin and EXO which he do or says thing that he ends up hurting himself by accident. He is the vocalist of the group. He is talking to Suho.

Minho, the visualist and rapper is in an orange sweater and grey sweats. He is one of the sporty types and loves taking care of the youngest of the group since he used to be the youngest himself. Minho is the second youngest the reason why he is closer to Taemin. He is also known as the flaming charisma since he always smile and give out the most energy. The rapper is talking to Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Taemin, the maknae of the group. Another name he goes by is Taeminnie. He is one of the cutest and honest person you can find. Sure he always complains about trying to look manly and sometimes having harsh honesty, he really means well. He has an addiction to banana milk. He is also the dancing machine of the group. He is in yellow sweater and grey sweats and talking to his best friend: Kai.

Jonghyun or the Dino is in blue t-shirt and blue shorts. He is one of the vocalist in the group and the shortest. Also another name is Bling Bling or Jjong. He sometimes can be a real dork next to Onew but he always seems to have a bigger responsibility in taking care of the group since he is the second oldest. But he is really sweet to people and always stick to what he believes in. He is also really close to Key. So he ends up talking to Key, D.O. and the quiet Sehun.

Key in a pink soft sweater with white jeans. His real name is Kim Kibum but goes by Key. He is known to be the Almighty Key, Diva and the Umma. He is also a rapper in the group but not the main one. He is in the middle of being the oldest to Taemin and Minho but the youngest to Onew and Jonghyun. Key has this diva/king like charm that always tells you to back off if you know what is good for you. His aura always compels you to do something right. He also is one of the wisest member. They are waiting for the rest of their guest which is the other half of the newly formed group EXO. All they need is EXO-M since EXO-K is already at the mansion like house.

EXO-K consist of Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, D.O., Kai and Sehun. Kim Joonmyeon AKA, Suho is the leader of the sub group, fourth in the age line and acts as the mother of the whole EXO team and the father in EXO-K. Sometimes his group calls him grandpa which he complains about not being old. He is a real sweety despite his parenting nature. And when his group members ask him to buy something for them he is willing to pay for it. He really spoils his members as long as they also work hard. Though sometimes he always has trouble controlling his members which he always hides his annoyance but is really patient. Suho is one of the vocalist in EXO. He is wearing a black sweater with dark blue jeans.

Chanyeol is the happy virus of the group, 5th youngest, part of the beagle line and one of five rappers. Though he is the main rapper. He sometimes can be really mischievous but he is mostly playful. He is really close to Baekhyun and you will usually see them together. He is always the type to never sit still as he needs something to entertain himself. As long he sees everyone happy he is happy. He is even the tallest in the whole EXO-K Group but second tallest next to Kris. Something always catches people off guard is his deep voice that no one can ever imagine for someone as young as him or pretty much his looks. He is wearing a simple white t-shirt with an orange hoodie over it with black sweats.

Baekhyun is known to be the eyeliner guy of the group as well as the main vocalist. Baekhyun is the 6th oldest in EXO. He is kind of playful but he means well. He is really close to Chanyeol. You could even say best friends. He is also considered a slight diva like Key. He also has this thing to mock Tao’s pronunciation when he is speaking in Korean. Baekhyun is also part of the beagle line which in same can’t sit still and always has to find something to entertain himself with. He wears a simple black t-shirt, a black and grey jacket and black jeans.

Do Kyungsoo AKA, D.O. is known as the mother of EXO-K. D.O. is the fourth youngest in EXO. Him being the person who is really organized he pretty much tells who is cleaning up the place and cooking the food. Sometimes he can be a total creeper to everyone but no one seems to care. But when he smiles it’s the cutest thing you could ever imagine and makes you want to call him squishy. He also specializes in his doe like eyes that no one can seem to resist. Like Baekhyun he is the main vocalist. He is wearing also a simple black sweater and light blue jeans.

Kai, the visualist, one of two main dancer, and second of five rappers. He is the second youngest in the group and has one of the most craziest (sexiest) smirks you would ever seen. His looks may be the flirtatious or playboy type but he is a sweetheart. He even gets embarrassed when he tries to do aegyo. As stated before he is best friends with Taemin and he is considered to be really close to D.O. He wears a simple blue t-shirt with a black jacket and dark blue jeans.

Sehun who is the maknae of EXO-K and all of EXO and is known for the best aegyo of the group. He also is the third of five rappers and is a lead dancer. He may look serious and uncaring but he is a total sweetheart also. He has this addiction to bubble tea which he always goes with Luhan to get some. His favorite is chocolate bubble tea. He wears a simple grey t-shirt, green hoodie and black jeans.

Rin is the youngest out of all only being 17, 19 in Korean age but is really born in Japan. She wears a simple grey sweats and a blue cami. Her hair is up in a simple side ponytail. Considering that Rin is Japanese, her full name is Chiharu Rinoka. She loves learning different languages so she knows how to speak Japanese by default, English, Mandarin, and Korean. She is trying to learn Vietnamese because her next concert will be placed there. Pretty much her goal is to sing around the world even to the most poorest countries ever.

She is sitting by herself in one of the single seat sofas and texting Krystal from a girl band called f(x). Since she is the only girl, she always has her phone with her in case f(x), SNSD, or BoA decides to call in case the guys are treating her badly. They act like older sisters to her. Not only that she sometimes need to have some girl talk in her life too. But she really doesn’t mind being a tomboy from time to time. She’s almost like Amber, also from f(x). While everyone is talking happily with each other, the doorbell rings. With the noise level if her colleagues she was the only one to hear it. She gets up and open the door to reveal the rest of EXO aka EXO-M.

EXO-M consist of Kris, Luhan, Chen, Xiumin, Tao and Lay. Kris AKA Wu Yifan is the leader of EXO-M. He and Suho both share the leader roles of EXO. Kris is the third oldest and is also the fourth rapper in the group but he is the main one. With his serious expression he makes it look more authoritative and intimidating. Despite his intimidating looks he really cares for his group members, especially to the maknae of EXO-M. He sometimes has this dorky side that he only shows to his members when his image is usually the cool city guy. He also knows how to speak, Mandarin, Korean, Cantonese and English since he lives in Canada. He wears a simple black tight sweater and semi-white jeans.

Luhan is the second oldest but his looks make him look the youngest. He cares for his members and is willing to try and help them out one way or another. He is also known as the main vocalist like Baekhyun and D.O, the visualist, lead dancer and the deer of the group. He even has this childish nature that he has when he is with Sehun or Xiumin. More specifically to Sehun since he is always seen with him getting bubble tea. He also has this addiction to Wifi. He wears a simple white sweater and blue jeans.

Kim Jongdae or Chen, is the main vocalist like Luhan, Baekhyun and D.O. Chen is 7th youngest in all of EXO. He wears a simple blue with white sweater and black jeans. He is Korean despite it being a group of Chinese born. He always considers himself with the highest vocals but he knows he is no match to Xiumin who can go really high. He even tried dancing which he admits he is not really good at like Lay and Kai but is decent enough to make it in the group. Chen is also part of the beagle line with Baekhyun and Chanyeol though his specialty is to troll his group members.

Kim Minseok or Xiumin is the oldest of the group. Same with Luhan he looks like he is the youngest despite him being the oldest out of everyone. Xiumin is Korean, a vocalist, lead dancer and is known to be called Baozi because of his chubby cheeks (by Luhan). But he is satisfied with the name regardless. He always looks out for his group members and always seems to know what to say just like Suho when trying to comfort his members when things don’t go as planned. He wears a simple stripe black and white sweater and black jeans.

Huang Zitao or Tao is the maknae of EXO-M but is the third youngest. Again Kai as second youngest then Sehun as the title of the actual maknae. Tao is also known as the romantic kung fu panda ab style Tao. Or mostly panda for short. As his name goes he knows Kung Fu for several years but despite his mysterious and dangerous looks he can be really childish. Even more childish than the actual maknae himself. He is the last rapper in the group. Tao always has this black spot under his eyes that always make it look like he doesn’t have enough sleep but he does and that he was born with it, hence the panda name. He has this addiction to taking selfies only when he has make-up on and is afraid of ghosts and bugs. He wears a tight black t-shirt wearing semi black jeans.

Lastly is Zhang Yixing or Lay. He is the 5th oldest of EXO. He is known as the other dancing machine or main dancers in EXO, especially for EXO-M. He is also known to be called unicorn because of how his powers in MAMA is healing and has the badge of a unicorn. He is the shy forgetful type when you first see him but will open up enough if you get to know him. He is also known for the cutest dimples too when he smiles. He rarely has any expressions and always has this jpeg face that people always seems to laugh at even though Lay just stares at you. He wears a simple grey sweater and blue jeans.

"Happy Birthday Onew-hyung!" EXO-M greets as they enter giving their brotherly hugs and presents. The rest greets the youngest of the group of 17 by back hugging her, ruffling her hair, picking her up and throwing her on the couch. It was a normal thing between her, SHINee and EXO as if they really were a big happy family. Whoever messes with Rin will have to answer to all 17 of the boys along with Super Junior and TVXQ. Not only that SNSD, f(x) and BoA are also the three groups to look out for. They can get scary when messed with or messing with their Dongsaeng.

"I still can't believe that Rinnie is still the only girl here," Tao speaks, calling Rin by the nickname Taemin gave her, feeling bad that she was surrounded by 17 handsome K-Pop boy bands of SME. Not only that she hangs out with Super Junior and TVXQ. There were times she was seen with BTS who are the recent new group of BigHit Entertainment who also has one to actually call her Noona. Rin does still hang out with SNSD, BoA and f(x). Not as nearly a much as the other boy bands. She was even last seen with 2NE1 and Apink.

"Should we call Rinnie a guy then?" Kai jokes earning him a kick to the shin by said girl with a nasty glare, fuming ears and an almost seething tongue. Kai bounces around holding his probably bruised shin and glare back.

"Just because I hang out with you guys the most doesn't mean I am officially a guy!" Rin yells and walks off cursing in Japanese which Key caught and whacks her head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Key Onii-chan," Rin whines her native tongue spilling out as she grasps her head, looking like she is going to cry.

"Don't forget we know Japanese Rin. Not only that, you cannot talk badly about your Oppas like that," Key scolds and referring to the rest of SHINee and Kai, not pleased that his baby sister is cursing his older brother in a language that they won't be able to understand. The rest of SHINee agreed by nodding their heads.

"Not my fault he called me a guy!" Rin defends crossing her arm hautly, huffing and glaring at Kai.

"Rin," Key sternly scolds as said girl sighs in defeat. She knows not to get on the bad side of Key. A bad Key is a scary sight to witness. Lets have faith that you survived if that happens.

"I'm sorry Key-Oppa, Kai-Oppa," she apologizes. Kai shakes his head and mutters a whatever. But after a little bit he smirks.

“You know Rinnie, it’s always fun to mess with you. You know I love you,” Kai walks over placing his arms around her shoulder.

“Kai you are just going to be the death of me you know that. You and Taemin,” Rin jokes circling her arms around his waist. Her lips pecks his cheek as he smirks even wider. Tao yanks Rin out of Kai’s grip glaring heatedly at his younger brother.

“Kai keep your hands off of Rinnie!” Tao hugs Rin really tightly saying that she belongs to him no matter who she has skinship with. Even if she did the skinship first. She just cutely giggles at Tao’s possessiveness and did the same thing she did to Kai.

“Tao, you know you’re always going to be my only Panda,” she ruffles his hair as he just buries his head in the crook of her neck. Childish Tao that Rin always loves.

“We still need to decide on sleeping arrangements first,” Onew announces getting everyone’s attention before everything gets a bit chaotic.

“Yeah we hold off until you guys came so we know who wants to sleep with who without any complaints,” Key explains.

“I call Rinnie!” Tao declares quickly in Chinese/Mandarin so that no one can get her but him.

“Okay I guess Tao get’s Rinnie,” Kris accepts shrugging letting the maknae of EXO-M do what he wants. Everyone else groans seeing that they were too slow in calling dibs.

“Rinnie and Tao are out,” Key says while Minho writes down Tao and Rin’s names on a sheet of paper and put them in the first room to the left. This went on for a bit with many arguments except for a select few, until they finally came to a conclusion. The list went like this:

Tao & Rin

Luhan & Sehun

Kai & Taemin

Kris & Suho

Minho & D.O.

Chen & Xiumin

Jonghyun & Key

Onew & Lay

Baekhyun & Chanyeol

“Now that is settled, why don’t we put our stuff away,” Kris announces while everyone else agrees. They all went up the stairs going into their designated rooms. Once everyone was settled they all go down to get ready for the night to celebrate Onew’s birthday. They first have dinner in courtesy of D.O., Key and Rin to cook even though most of the food were cooked a long time ago. Onew had to send his maids and butlers home that way D.O., Rin and Key can do their thing. After dinner they got the birthday cake. It was a mess with the cake considering it turned out into a food fight. Key, Suho, D.O. and Rin had to scold the others to clean up the mess. They wonder why they are with people who are adults but act like kids. So they all ended up cleaning in the end no matter who started it. Rin went to take a shower because cake was stuck on her hair and clothing while everyone else followed suit. Once everyone is cleaned up they all went downstairs to open Onew’s presents.

The most in Onew’s possession are clothings, gift cards for chicken, movies, books, music stuff and a bracelet that Rin made. Onew was happy that his friends got him so many wonderful stuff. He brought them upstairs to put them away while the others chatted. Coming downstairs they wonder what they should do now.

“Pockii Game!” Rin calls, her Japanese tongue spilling out again. Taemin agrees eagerly knowing what she was talking about. Taemin runs upstairs and brings down a bag filled with Pepero. When everyone saw this they looked at both Rin and Taemin terrified.

“You guys are evil!” everyone screeches as Rin and Taemin smiled innocently. Taemin forced Kai to go first with him. Rin smiles, really jumpy that she gets to see (hopefully) these guys kiss. Kai refusing to start it off and Taemin being the one to lead made it very awkward for Kai. Taemin pauses slightly over Kai’s lips seeing what will he do. Kai having cold sweat wanted to back off but his pride won’t let him. Taemin getting tired of waiting around finally finished the game getting a smooch out of Kai. He closes his eyes feeling red on the face as you happily took a picture of that very TaeKai moment. This went on seeing Tao with Kris, Luhan with Sehun of course, Baekhyun with Chanyeol, Suho with D.O., Rin and Chen, Xiumin with Onew, Jonghyun with Key (obviously), and lastly Minho and Lay. Of course Rin being a girl she has her fantasies and is enjoying it now that she has pictures of it. Everyone complained that she would delete it but she refused and locks her phone that way no one can enter and delete it. Once that fiasco was over they were starting to get bored again.

Rin thought of playing the Kings Game. Everyone agreed since it was better than doing nothing after the pockii/pepero game. Let’s just say that the Kings Game got a little naughty. More touchy feely until everyone had to go back to their rooms. Since it was still a bit early in the night they thought of watching a movie but sadly the snow storm also picked up making them trapped in there. Then again it’s winter so they kind of expected it. Half the people were downstairs getting everything ready for the movie night while the other half are upstairs changing clothes.

Taemin, Kai, Lay, Suho, Kris, Minho, Onew, Key and Sehun are downstairs, Rin, Tao, Xiumin, Chen, Luhan, Jonghyun, D.O, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are upstairs. Everyone was just minding their own business until…

“Holy shit!”


	2. Fear and Speculations

“Holy shit!” the voice resonates through the whole house. Everyones’ heads perked up hearing the sudden shout. Everyone then gathered around where Chanyeol was standing. He stood there all pale and trembling. Fear started to claw him in every fiber of his body. The people in the front also saw what had happen and gasped in surprised. Silence enveloped the males as Rin whines wanting to see what happen. She just has this empty, gut feeling considering that the boys aren't saying anything.

“Chanyeol Oppa what happen?” Rin questions trying to see as she jumps up and down. She pushed her way to the front only to stop in fear. Her eyes widen, mouth agape. Kris place his hands in front of her eyes trying to prevent her from seeing anything more. It was gruesome. How could they do such a thing? Blood pooled on the snow white carpet. Rin pried Kris' hand away from her watery eyes. She slowly walks over to the lifeless body. Collapsing to her knees, she reaches out holding the once warm hand of their so called Umma. "D-D.O Onii-chan!" Rin wailed, tears pouring out of her eyes. “D.O Onii-chan!” Rin cried even louder, placing her head on his white blood stained back. The huge gash on the back very noticeable as you can see the tissues ripped and the spine almost showing. Blood starts to stain the 17 years old clothes and hair.

“Rinnie, let’s leave. There’s nothing we can do about it,” Suho tried to pry off the broken girl by the shoulders, trying to prevent his own crying of his friend, brother and band member. She shakes her head “no”, not wanting to leave her friend.

“Rinnie please,” Kris pulls her by the waist and carrying her out the room. Tao started to cry while the others looks away. Lay being the the brave one covers their dead friend with the blanket from the bed. “We need to call the cops now.” Kris voice cracks pulling out his phone. Dialing 119, the phone rings a few more times but no one picked up. He crease his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Normally, the police would be able to answer right away.

“Were you able to get a hold of the police?” Suho asked. Kris shook his head.

“It’s weird that they are not answering. I’ll keep trying,” Kris responds leaving the group and going down the stairs while everyone followed suit.

“Why would someone kill D.O?” Tao whimpered holding back his tears.

“I don’t know,” Luhan mutters rubbing the back of the maknae of EXO-M. “Rin is no better off either.” He stares at Rin who is sitting on the single seat chairs bawling her eyes out from the loss of her friend, colleague and brother. It looks like she isn’t going to move an inch.

“Did someone break in?” Taemin cowered behind Minho and lightly grabbing his shirt.

“Some of us can check,” Suho declares, “Xiumin, Kai, and I will check. The rest of you stay here until Kris can get a hold of the police.” He orders as the selected people followed the EXO-K leader.

“Chanyeol what happen anyway?” Minho asked his fellow rapper. Chanyeol looked at the second youngest group member of SHINee as he breathed heavily remembering the scene before him. His brain wanted to erase what he just saw but the turn of events isn’t going to help. Innocent D.O was killed before they even get to watch a movie.

“I don’t know. I was going to ask D.O. if he had seen one of my sweaters but instead of seeing D.O doing whatever D.O does, I just saw him laying there with blood pooling out of his back,” Chanyeol said in a monotone voice. Everyone went quiet with thoughts trailing of different possibilities.

“Damn it all!” Kris screamed jerking everyone from some kind of thought.

“What’s wrong Kris?” Onew questions the other leader.

“I tried like 9 times to get to the police but no one is answering,” the EXO-M leader growls in frustration pocketing his phone. At that point he wanted to chuck his phone at the wall and curse the police for not answering in their dire moment of life threatening need.

“Right now all we can do is wait if they would call back,” Key reasons. “We will wait until Suho, Xiumin and Kai comes back.” While everyone is waiting for the third leader, they try to distract themselves in any way possible to forget the frightening sight they had seen. After 25 minutes Xiumin, Suho and Kai finally come down.

“Well?” Luhan questions getting up. Suho shakes his head.

“Nothing was broken or stolen. All doors and windows are still intact that everything looked perfectly normal like we left it,” Suho answers. “What about you Kris? Were you able to reach the police station?” Kris shakes his head in response. He eyed his phone for the past several minutes ever since Kris last called to see if anyone called back.

“What about surveillance cameras?” Sehun brings up while everyone looked at the maknae of EXO.

“Of course why didn’t we think of that?” Jonghyun turned towards his group leader, “Does your mansion have any cameras? Where is the security room?” Again for the third time that night the leader shakes his head.

“I never installed one since this one is really private, I never thought the need for it,” Onew explains while everyone groan in response.

“I never thought Onew would never think that he won’t need a camera in a house this big and fancy,” Lay mumbles looking around the whole group, noticing that Chen looked really silent. He was staring at the ground for who knows how long. His fingers fidget back and forth while his legs are bouncing in an uncontrollable pace. “Chen? You alright?” Lay finally questions snapping him out of his trance.

“Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine,” Chen replied, his voice shaky and uncertain.

“You sure? You look like you seen a ghost?” Xiumin continues to question trying to pry some answers from the vocalist. Chen stares at his seniors and group members.

“I-I…” Chen starts, “I-I s-saw…”

“SAW?!?!” everyone yelled, angry at the vocalist for keeping quiet of something so crucial.

“I-It w-was-” Chen was going to answer until the lights started to flicker until it finally shuts off. The roaring of the blizzard finally hits, rattling the windows. Everyone stayed still for a moment until a screech and footsteps was heard. Everyone struggled to take out their phones. Using the LED light, they shined it to where they heard the screech showing that Chen was lying on his side. A knife was plunged right into his chest.

“Chen Onii-chan!” Rin cried as she frantically ran up to him. “Chen Onii-chan...” Rin cried even more as Taemin come up to her pulling her away. “Why? Why did it have to be him?” Rin buried herself in the crook of Taemin.

“Rinnie please,” the maknae of SHINee tried to sooth her as much as he can. Taemin for sure knows that any more mental breakdowns from Rin she would go crazy and do something stupid. He remembered last time that Rin had many mental breakdowns in one day she almost got ran over by a truck until Taemin saw, having to push her out the way and almost getting run over himself. That’s when he realizes that Rin will run away when she has a huge mental breakdown and needs to be put in a room locked or someone with her.

“Damn it,” Kris curses. Two members of EXO murdered in one night and the killer is among them. Each one of them eyed each other especially Luhan and Tao since they were the closest to Chen.

“Why are you guys looking at us?!” Luhan screeched in Chinese.

“Well you guys are the closest to Chen…” Jonghyun accused getting an idea of what Luhan had said but trailed off.

“Just because we are the closest to Chen doesn’t mean we would do it. He is our group member!” Luhan blazed back from the accusation still talking in his native tongue. Only Rin, Tao, Lay, Kris and Xiumin was able to understand fully what he said while the rest of EXO and SHINee caught some bits and pieces of what Luhan said.

“We didn’t do it. We swear,” Tao replied looking like his is going to cry again. Everything is in turmoil. The lights start to flicker on again.

“The lights back,” Taemin points out the obvious.

“It’s because the backup generator finally kicked in,” Onew answers.

“What are we going to do now?” Minho asked.

“We need to let Rin rest,” Key nods his head towards the sleeping figure in Taemin’s arms. “She already had two mental breakdowns in one night.” Everyone couldn’t help but agreed. Rin is the youngest and the only girl in the group and needs to be watched over. Taemin carried the sleeping girl bridal style and placing her in Tao’s and her room. Everyone then joined into a circle in said room.

“Someone has to stay here in case someone attacks Rin. The rest of us will go around seeing if we can find anything that could at least give us a clue. With the police not answering and the snowstorm brewing, it’s pretty much up to us to figure out who is behind all this,” Kris takes in his leadership role. Everyone couldn’t help agree, but there were so many uncertainties in this group. The possibility that one of the group members could be the killer or the killer did enter somehow and is hiding within the mansion. But the only choice they know for sure is to try to stick together in some kind of group.

“I say Tao,” Xiumin declares, “He knows Wushu so maybe he could be a good defensive wall. He could easily knock out the person if anyone tried to get close to Rin.” Everyone couldn’t agree more. Tao was their best bet. He was the only one that knows Kung Fu in the group. Sure they also could have choose Kai since he knew a bit of Taekwondo. Xiumin also knows Taekwondo and kendo but not as much as Tao. Baekhyun knew Hapkido to but that was a long time ago and he hasn't been practicing it. They pretty much are the fighters in the group.

“Okay Tao stays here, that means the rest of us will split into 2 groups,” Kris announces while pulling a deck of cards out of Rin’s bag since he knows that Rin likes playing card games whenever she has free time. He pulled out the number 1-7 of spades and hearts and shuffled it. “Each of you will pick a card. If you get spades you form a group and same goes with the hearts.” Everyone nods their heads in understanding as each one takes a card. The group goes like this:

Spades:

  * Onew

  * Key

  * Taemin

  * Luhan

  * Suho

  * Lay

  * Chanyeol




Hearts:

  * Jonghyun

  * Minho

  * Xiumin

  * Kris

  * Kai

  * Sehun

  * Baekhyun




“Now that we are in groups, half of us will take the third floor and the other half will take the ground floor. Spades take third while Hearts take ground. Then all of us will check the second floor. If we find nothing in the course of the whole mansion we will come back to this room. Also, make sure to keep your phones with you at all times. Use it to call any of us and we will come to you as fast as we can,” Kris gave final instructions as everyone nods their head and left the room. This is one of the most hectic nights they ever have. They knew this is going to be the beginning of their life threatening birthday.

From the third floor, the Spade group split up checking each room. The rec room looks fine along with the dance studio. The Karaoke room also looks fine. This went on with all the other rooms. Each room has been investigated and they all found nothing unusual. It was like Suho said. Nothing was damaged or taken and everything was spotless. So they all went down to the second floor and continue their search from there.

On the ground floor everyone is spread out from the small library, office, living room, bathroom, indoor pool and the kitchen. Kai was in the kitchen with Sehun looking around for anything out of the ordinary. All the info they had was that a knife was plunged into Chen. So their best bet was in the kitchen since knives are usually found in kitchens. Checking each drawer, the knife seemed to all be in place. Nothing looked like it was touched aside from the knife in the racks to dry off. Kai kept looking from the ground while Sehun looked up. He notices a black box on top of the fridge.

“Kai, can you hoist me up to the top of the fridge?” Sehun asked his Hyung while Kai nods in response. He clasps his hand together while Sehun’s foot was placed on it. Pushing upwards, Sehun pulls himself up to the fridge and grabs the box. Once he grabs it he jumps/placed down by Kai, he notices that the box was empty. He huffs hoping that something would at least be in there or some clue. But then again why would a box be placed on top of the fridge in the first place? Decoration? He won’t believe a plain black box would be placed up their just for decorations. It wasn’t even that pretty was all he thought before he grabbed his phone to call Onew. After the second ring Onew picks up.

“Hello?” Onew answers.

“Onew-hyung, was there anything in the black box on top of the fridge?” Sehun questions making sure that the box is harmless. The only way to know is to ask Onew since he knows this place like the back of his head despite his clumsy nature.

“The black box… hm?” Onew asked confused then a light bulb flashed above his head. “Oh yeah, there are knives in there, why?” Onew asks confused on why Sehun would be asking about it.

“It’s empty,” Sehun announces placing the box down on the table. Onew stilled for a moment thinking about the empty box. Key, Rin and D.O were in there last and thought about his own group member: Key would kill D.O but Key was downstairs with them so it didn’t make sense. So the thought goes to Rin. But SHINee knows Rin really well and knows that Rin won’t hurt anyone despite her scary threats. “Hyung?” Sehun calls out to SHINee’s leader who hasn’t said anything for the past few minutes and is a bit worried.

“Let’s just go and meet up with the others. I haven’t found anything,” Onew announces through the phone hanging up. Sehun just looks at his phone for a bit before pocketing and turning to Kai. He nudges his head towards the exit of the kitchen signaling that they need to go back. Kai and Sehun left the Kitchen and the rest of the Heart Group went back upstairs to the second floor meeting the Spade Group and announcing the small discovery.

“A black box that was supposed to be filled with knives is empty?” Chanyeol questions. Sehun could only nod. “But the last people who were in the kitchen were Key, Rin and D.O along with the chefs, maids and butlers.”

“But of course it can’t be the chefs, maids and butlers since Onew told them to leave after dinner as prepared. D.O is dead so it can’t be him either,” Suho concludes while everyone somehow had formed gloomy clouds over their heads, “So that leaves Rin and Key?” Everyone looks at Key while he stands flabbergasted that he was being accused.

“You guys are accusing me!” Key yells horrified.

“We are not accusing you; you are just a suspect since you were in the kitchen last along with Rin. We are both suspecting you until we can find out who really did it. We are sorry Key that it had to be that way. Please bear with it until then,” Suho reasons while Key tries to cool his head. He nods in frustration considering there is no way out of this. It’s true he was in the kitchen last with Rin since he and Rin always cooks for SHINee. Of course Rin and D.O would also cook for EXO when they all have time. But him as a suspect is not in his book about Kim Kibum. They couldn’t do much as they decided to return to the room.

“But wait, Key was downstairs the whole time,” Lay points out as everyone finally had that click into their head.

“Rin…” Suho mumbles as everyone stares at each other.

“You can’t blame Rin!” Taemin and Kai defended, "Key could have killed Chen!" They reminded about their other victim but everyone started to make their way to the room Tao and Rin resides making Kai and Taemin on edge. Could their so called baby sister really be the culprit or are they just holding onto wishful thinking?


	3. Midnight Prowl

Everyone made it back to the room where Tao and Rin slept only to find that blood was everywhere. Everyone saw the blood stain all the way to Tao whose eyes was wide and his throat seemed to be slit wide open. The blood pooling, looking like a never ending waterfall. His body lays stomach down. The knife long forgotten on the ground. Both SHINee and EXO couldn’t comprehend the information that the best Wushu fighter in the group could be killed just like that. It was just impossible. Looking at Rin, there was blood all over the blanket. They all checked to see if Rin is okay but the blood made it hard to tell. They weren’t sure if Rin was still alive or not. Then they heard a groggy yawn and Rin sits up rubbing her blood smeared face. When her eyes fully opened, she couldn’t help but scream in her predicament. She jumps out tripping on the lifeless body of Tao’s. Even more blood stained her clothing making it a very deep red. She gasp as she undergo another mental breakdown that her favorite panda died.

“Tao Onii-chan!” Rin cried again for the third time. Key decided to go after her, taking her away from the dreadful scene. Key then rummages through her clothes and tells her to wash up. Rin couldn’t help but stay in the shower for who knows how long. She doesn’t know how she will be able to keep her sanity when each of her brothers are dying left and right. “This is insane. Tao Onii-chan, Chen Onii-chan, and D.O. Onii-chan. I want you guys back. I don’t know what else I would do if the others die the way you guys did.” Sobbing, for about 15 minutes the water started to get colder. Finally she stopped crying and sighed heavily. She got out of the shower, slowly dressing herself up and made her way to the circular group of now 14, 15 including her. “Sorry if I made you guys wait too long.” Rin gloomily answered as Luhan wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I swear Tao would have at least lasted longer than this,” Xiumin said trying to process Tao’s lifeless eyes. The whole room being painted in red was a gruesome sight to even take in. Xiumin believed that he is in a nightmare, but no matter how many times he tried to pinch himself, he is awake and experiencing this. He is lving a life of an actual horror movie.

“The attacker must have came in when Tao and Rin was sleeping,” Lay guessed. “And while Tao was sleeping he must have notice the attacker a bit too late that he was able to kill him. But the question is, why did they left Rin alive?”

“They are making us to suspect her even more since she was in the room alone with Tao,” Kris guessed.

“It can’t be me. I didn’t know Tao was gonna die. I was pretty much sleeping through that whole thing. I was way too tired because of all my crying,” Rin explained in Japanese while SHINee manage to understand what she just said. They want to believe her but considering that three people were killed, it’s almost impossible to trust anyone anymore. Luhan and Tao was a suspect in killing Chen. But Tao died. So the thought went to Luhan killing Chen. Though, Taemin and Kai did make a point that Key could have thrown the knife hard enough to kill Chen from where he was standing and trying to pin the blame on both of them. Rin and Key could be a suspect in killing D.O, but Key was downstairs while Rin was upstairs making her the likely suspect. However, Rin cried her heart out for D.O, Chen, and now Tao. They know that she cared for each of the members dearly. Although, Rin is also a good actor that she could have manage to fake it. Nothing seemed to be out of the odinary of her behavior besides the depression crossing her face. They know she is stressed which is also stressing them out.

“We will all stay in one room from now on,” Kris announces as everyone left the room Tao is in. They all went straight to Kris’s room which is half way down the hall. They all silently file in, in a single line as they try to find a place for them to sit.

"What are we going to do?" Taemin whimpers sitting on the ground in a fetal position. Minho again rubs the back of the maknae trying to calm him down. EXO, SHINee and Rin are trying to figure out ways on how to deal with the situation. Kris has tried multiple times to call the police but no one have answered or tried calling back. The snow storm still hits considering the rattling of the windows and it could be hours until it would finally clear up. Sitting in different corners of the room, they wonder what to do. The dense silence was so thickening that a needle dropping could be easily heard all the way across the hall from where Rin’s and Tao’s room are. Some were eyeing each other, contemplating if the killer is really in this very room right now plotting when to make the next move, where it should be, or if it’s going to be in a group. That or the killer is actually out there setting up the next trap. With no proof, they can’t accuse anyone besides make them a suspect. If only they have an actual detective in the room they would be able to solve this mystery.

“Let’s take shifts so some of us can get some sleep,” Suho announces as everyone grunts. The oldest gets to take first shift while the youngest gets to rest much to the maknaes protests. But with the final decision Kris, Onew, Key and Suho made, they had no choice but to comply.

“It’s a good idea to get the maknae to rest,” Onew said looking at half of the youngest group.

“Normally the youngest have the hardest time coping things this extreme,” Kris added. “It will be forever etched into their heads.” Then the leaders and members went quiet after that. It went like this for a couple hours until they switch off. Now it was Lay, Minho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Taemin, Kai, Sehun and Rin’s turn to take over while the eldest members get to rest.

“Kai Oppa, Taemin Oppa, I’m scared,” Rin clings onto the so called twins.

“It will be alright Rin,” Kai soothes running his hand through her hair. “We will make it through.” Taemin hugs her tighter. Suddenly, a rumbling noise echoes through the room. Some of the eldest members shifted in their spots wondering where the sound came from.

“Hyung, I am hungry,” Sehun announces from the floor. EXO, SHINee and Rin looks at Sehun with disbelief. The group either shakes their head or sigh at the uncanny timing. Out of all luck, Sehun had to be hungry at the most scariest and dangerous time. Some of them wouldn’t be surprised if they lost their appetite to eat since the murdering are happening.

“Now of all times you decided to say you are hungry,” Rin mutters getting up about to leave the room until Kris pulls her back.

“Sorry Rin but you and Key are kind of in probation,” Kris said making her eyes go wide.

“What?! Why!?” the youngest one screeches.

“We are just making sure you won’t do anything. I am sorry we are suspecting you but we can’t risk it,” Kris reasoned as Rin sighed seeing where they are coming from. Seeing Tao dead and she was asleep makes her a likely suspect. She questions to herself as to why the attacker left her alive. They could of hit two birds with one stone. She walks back to her spot sitting, not even arguing anymore. Tough luck for her. “Minho, Chanyeol lets go. We are going to find something to eat.” Kris commands the duo who nod their heads following the EXO-M leader out the room. Silence engulfed them making them check their surroundings more ways than one. The tense atmosphere was really suffocating that it felt that eyes were scrutinizing every single movement they make. Each step they take felt like someone was actually following them. Cold sweat started to drip down their forehead as they finally made it to the kitchen without any casualties. Much to their confusion, they were easy picking. Someone would have attacked them while there were only three people. Shaking the thought off, they get back to the task at hand: looking for food. They get simple things like bread, chips, cookies, water bottle, soda, pretty much anything that could last them through the night. They place all of them into plastic bags so they don’t need to strain themselves carrying them all.

“I’ll be back. I really need to go use the bathroom,” Chanyeol announces making a mad dash to the nearest bathroom without letting Minho or Kris have a say in it.

“Geez and we didn’t even answer,” Minho mutters about his junior rapper.

“Come on, we got to hurry before Chanyeol gets hurt or worse,” Kris orders getting ready to leave the kitchen till the lights go off. “Damn it.” Kris curses, dashing out of the kitchen turning on his LED light, and leaving the food crashing to the ground, scattering. Minho panicked picking up the scattered food and placing them in the bag again. He picked the bag up and follow close behind. “Chanyeol!” Kris’ voice rings through the mansion while Minho was right behind him.

“Chanyeol!” Minho calls following his example.

“Guys!” Chanyeol rushes back with his phone with LED on. “What’s going on? I was just using the bathroom until the lights went out. I thought someone was playing a prank until I got out and seeing the whole place gone dark.”

“I don’t know. I thought the back up generator would last us all night,” Minho thought.

“I think the blizzard really messed up the generator then,” Chanyeol guessed. “Come on, we got to get to the others to see if they are alright.” Chanyeol bounced in anxiety making the other two follow suit. Making it to the room everyone was sitting in, place with actual flashlights in hands. Chanyeol sighing in relief, turned his LED light off sitting down with the others. Kris also had a relieved face but didn’t show it as much. He goes in next sitting on the ground also. Minho came in with the food they manage to bring.

Everyone digs through the bag grabbing what they can. Everyone was enjoying some of the food until Jonghyun, Xiumin and Suho suddenly landed on their side. Panic rose even more as Kris came up to his fellow leader placing his finger onto his neck. Gritting his teeth, he looked away. Everyone knew that look. They are dead. Looking back at the food, Suho, Xiumin and Jonghyun was eating bread. It was even placed with a peanut spread to. The butter knife was still in the jar making them figure that someone tainted the peanut butter. At least some of them resorted to chips, cookies or just having plain bread. Everyone place their food down not having the appetite to eat anymore. The only people left now are: Kris, Onew, Key, Minho, Taemin, Lay, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai, Luhan and Rin.

“I can’t take this anymore!” Rin screamed abruptly standing up. She placed her hand over her ears leaving the room.

“Rin!” the Taemin and Kai shouted as they try to catch up to the panic stricken girl while the rest of the guys try to catch up. Said girl was sobbing really hard not knowing where she was going. All she wanted was out. She wanted the nightmare to end. She wanted all her friends back. All the times that they spend together. The sadness, the laughter, the bonds they have created. It was pure bliss to her. No one can replace that with what SHINee and EXO created. As a family, Rin was always there for them and they were there for her. Why would her family betray each other? What’s the reason behind all this murder? “Rin! Stop!” Taemin begs with Kai behind him. The guys shout one more time to warn her but only to fall into deaf ears. As Rin turn left she lost her footing, making her gasp in surprise. Eyes widen as the steps came near her head.

“AAAHHH!” Rin screams as she tumbles down, head banging on each corner of the wooden steps. As she finally lands on the ground, she lands on her back side, blood starts to pour out of her head and her eyes open. “Rin!” The boys ran down also being careful not to end up like Rin.

“Rin?” Kai picked the motionless body of the girl he calls a baby sister. He placed her head on his lap and using his shirt to cover up the wound. “Rin please don’t be dead. Please. Don’t leave me.” The rapper begged holding her tightly burying his face on the crook of her neck. Taemin kneels beside him taking him in his arms. He checked if Rin is still alive by checking her pulse by the neck. His heart dropped like an anchor in the ocean.

“K-Kai,” Taemin murmured as his arms fall to his sides, “Rin is not with us anymore.” Taemin choked with tears that started to stream down.

“NO!” Kai denied not wanting to believe it. “She’s alive! She has to be! She’s strong! She’s a tough nut to crack! SHE’S ALIVE!” He cracks, screaming at his Hyung as tears also rained down his face.

“It’s no use Kai,” Kris reasons, “Look how long the stairs are. If it was shorter she would have made it with a bruise or a concussion.” Kris placed a hand on Kai’s shoulder as he shakes his head. He was the closest to Rin aside from SHINee’s maknae: Taemin. Taemin nudges Kai to put her next to Chen. Being the reluctant young adult he couldn’t help but hold her until Kris and Key had to force him off. Kai and Taemin sat in a random corner together mourning their loss of a baby sister.

“This is getting ridiculous by the minute,” Luhan notes his thoughts, “Rin died because of how scared she was, Chen was stabbed to death, Tao’s throat was slit, Xiumin, Jonghyun and Suho was poisoned and D.O’s back got slashed. I don’t know if I could handle another death.” He sighs grabbing a lock of hair and staring at the twins in the corner. “Kai and Taemin are even worse.” Sehun grabs Luhan’s arm clinging on to dear life afraid that he would be next or Luhan.

“Rin, Kai and Taemin are a trio that can’t be separated. It’s like Chen, Baekhyun and Chanyeol,” Lay inputs his thoughts. Everyone has a very thick gloomy cloud over their heads. Lives are at stake and the killer is still on the loose. Who is it? Why are they doing this? Everyone blankly stares at an object, each other or the dead body of Rin and Chen. Silence engulfed them like wild fire, something that is hard to put out. Everything to them is so unnatural, so surreal. It’s like another everyday horror movie that each character gets killed one by one in the most brutal ways. Except it’s not in an abandon farm or house or the forest. It’s happening at a house that was supposed to be joyous. Full of warmth. A place where no harm could be done. They were just there to celebrate a birthday party. What is wrong with that? Nothing! Everyone is tired, cranky, scared, and any other emotions mixed in between. Any more of it they will surely go insane. But what choice do they have? The blizzard is still going on. Still no signs of the police department. Some where even thinking of wishing to drop dead right then and there just to end the torture and suffering.

“I don’t like how this is turning into a horror movie,” Chanyeol said starting to be a scared pup.

“Let’s just hope we make it out alive,” Baekhyun counters being a little too snappy.

“Calm down Baekhyun,” Key scolds making the vocalist shut his mouth. “We got more important things to do than start an argument right now.” Everyone couldn’t help but agree. They really are in a tight spot. The killer will kill them in any way possible in this house whether it be a knife or just a simple poison. A messy or a clean kill. They will do it without hesitation. What is their next step?


	4. Up, Up and Away

Mini disputes has been going on between each members. None too happy of the following events. Each member have been on edge. The power out and the blizzard still going on isn't helping the situation at all either. Everyone sits in separate corners with silence engulfing them more than ever. D.O, Chen, Tao, Rin, Jonghyun, Suho, and Xiumin are dead. What can they do? It’s not that they choose to die. Someone is causing all this. But who? Who wants them all dead? Eyes glide around each members as they all try to figure out what the next move is. Everyone is in Luhan’s room since that was the closest room near the stairs aside from Tao’s and Rin’s room.

"Kai! Taemin! Where are you guys?!" A feminine voice resonates through the halls. Taemin and Kai gets up.

"Rin!" Both boys were ecstatic to hear her voice. They wanted to see her. All thoughts of Rin being dead left their minds as they both dashed out of the room. They both had hope to have a chance to see Rin once more. To Hell if the others say it could be a trap. Their thoughts were only on Rin and Rin alone. If the person manage to echo the same voice as Rin then they be damned, rationality has left their heads.

"Kai! Taemin!" The other members calls after them and follow suit. They were sure that Rin was dead because they checked her pulse and they last saw her in the room before Jonghyun, Xiumin and Suho died. That was clearly impossible to come back alive after a fall from the stairs like that. Unless something cut the circulation for a bit and she just unconscious. But that begs the question, how long was she out? It couldn't have been that long? Usually a person would be unconscious for about a few hours or longer. Not within an hour unless she wasn't hit in the head that hard but the stairs were long making it warrant a possible concussion and being knocked out for several hours.

"Rin!" Kai and Taemin continues to run down the hall near the stairs only to have Taemin's head caught on a rope that was placed perfectly near the neck line. Kai paused staring in shock at the scene as the rope lost its grip on the wall twirling around Taemin’s neck. There’s a few sharp pins clung to Taemin's t-shirt as he tried to break free from the rope. Kai breaking out of his stupor finally tried to help his best friend before it is too late. The others finally made it to see Kai struggling to get the rope off. Luhan went to go help along with Minho. As they manage to get most of the rope off they pause feeling something small and hard drop on their heads. They pause and saw a decent sized statue on a very sturdy shelf that looked ready to drop down to the bottom of the mansion/house. Panic rose in Taemin with a pleading look to tell the others to hurry up. The two EXO members and his groups rapper getting the message tried to quicken their pace but they were too late. The statue fell pulling Taemin off the floor and ending with him hanging off the chandelier.

"Taemin!" Kai ran to the edge only to tear up that he lost his two best friends. "Damn it all! Why?! Why the hell did it have to be them?! They should have chosen me! Not them!" Kai screamed in anger and agony gripping the railings tightly. He started to slam the railing and kicking it before he kneels down sobbing. 

"We tried Kai we're sorry," Luhan mutters placing a hand on his shoulders only to get whacked away from the second youngest. He growled in frustration.

"You tried! You freaking tried! I lost two of my best friends coming to this crazy birthday party," Kai yelled at them. Veins pops out if his neck, his face red in anger and his fist clenched tight that it turned white. "And the only thing you could say was, "we tried." Like that will be enough to bring them back! You probably tug on the rope to make sure the statue fall off the damn shelf!" Kai accused.

"Kai!" Kris scolded, his gaze hardening. Kai can only glare back considering everyone is older than him except Sehun. He wanted to bite back but the stern gaze of Kris was enough to make Kai calm down a bit. But the hatred still course through his veins. "We tried to save Taemin. At least we tried to save him compared to the others that we had no control over. We were powerless at that point. We already lost more than our friends Kai. We pretty much lost much more. The friendship we had because someone in this house wants us dead. Whoever it is we will try to stop them." Kris vowed only to receive silence from each member.

"Kris, what now?" Lay asked in Mandarin looking at his leader.

"Try to get Taemin down," Kris orders as he stares sadly at the hanging body of his senior. He glances back at Kai who stares at the dead body wishing that Taemin is there with him or rather switched places. He would rather have himself dead than Taemin. Kai trusts Taemin with all his heart along with Rin. Now that those two are gone Kai pretty much lost the support he needs to go through this. He lost the security from those two that even Taemin's and his own groups members won't be enough to heal what is lost. Kai sat on the edge of the railing. His feet dangling off the edge as his forehead rest on the miniature pillars supporting the railings. His eyes lost and voided. Such an empty and grief filled eyes that fate had Kai tied so close to the point that he may look like he wants to drown himself in his own sorrow. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minho, Lay and Kris went to look for a ladder and anything to cut the rope.

"Kai," Luhan lightly touches the rappers shoulders as his head painstakingly slowly looked at him. "I'm sorry. I tried, but looking like this isn't going to help. What would Taemin and Rin say if you are moping around like this?" Kai looks at the second oldest then back at the others who finally found a ladder somewhere and started to climb up.

"Yell at me... Pour water on my head..." Kai answers quietly as the body of Taemin finally gets taken down and place next to Chen and Rin.

"Come on," Luhan lightly grabs into Kai's arm pulling him only for Kai to not budge. "Kai, seriously." Luhan tugs one more time until Kris tells Kai to stand up. He reluctantly stands up and is pulled by Luhan back to another random room which happens to be Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's room. With the lost of another SHINee member there won't be the shining SHINee for the world to support and love. The killer really had them pressing their backs against the walls. They are taking them out in groups or just getting them alone and killing them one by one. Again silence really took a toll on everyone. Kai sat in the very darkest corner of the room isolating himself from the rest. Luhan trying to get the second youngest to talk.

"Kai, please," Luhan begs shaking the 19 year old.

"Leave me alone Luhan-hyung," Kai almost growling, giving him a cold glare.

"Sulking isn't going to help Kai," Luhan scolded, "I know it is hard on you that Rin and Taemin-sunbaenim are gone but in the future if one of them died first they would want you to at least keep living." Kai sighing deeply and stare into his hyung's face. In his heart he wanted to nothing more than Taemin and Rin to be alive by his side. To be that trio that people adored. But in his head he has to face reality that Taemin and Rin aren’t going to come back to life or thinking that this was a prank and they laugh at him and to be chased around the mansion for pulling that kind of prank. His heart that was clenched in pain loosens a bit but it still lingers. Minho got up and went into the bathroom.

"I guess..." Kai mummbles. Luhan decided to sit next to his dongsaeng and keep him company. Luhan places a hand on the other holding it as he feels the younger holding tighter as if it was the only life support he has.

“We will live Kai,” Luhan coos, “We will get out of this place alive.” Kai places his head in the crook of the Chinese’s neck inhaling and exhaling trying to fight back tears. But it didn’t help as it came down. His body trembles scooting closer to Luhan. His choked sobs filled the room as everyone stare at the heart broken dancer. Luhan can only hold him tightly and try to calm him down as he sheds his own tears. Kai always hated to cry in front of anyone. Usually when he was about to cry he would get out of the room and cry where he would be alone or at least where no one could see him. Flushing was heard and water running. Minho then walked out and then Baekhyun went in next. The water ran and everyone gathered together except for Luhan and Kai who was still in the dark corner huddling.

"How are we going to do this?" Chanyeol asked eyeing the leader.

"I really don't know," Kris answers. "It's like everywhere we go, everything we do, there is something that is trying to kill us." Kris dejectedly sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose. A headache is starting to form. He wished that Suho was with him at the moment. He has to bear the weight of making sure everyone is safe. He knows he has Onew as leader but sometimes he wonders of his fellow SM Family. All they know is that they need to stick together to prevent anyone from doing any harm. But what confused them is that how did Rin's voice manage to go through the halls and how the trap was set up so suddenly. It was never there before they went to Chanyeol and Baekhyun's room. That means the people who died faked their death to do all this. But who? But the dead can't come back to life. Everyone was sure of that. They checked their pulse. Zero. Zip. None. But what can they do? They have no proof. The water was still heard running though Onew needed to go use the bathroom so he knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds before knocking again.

“Baekhyun?” Onew calls, “Baekhyun, hurry up I need to use the bathroom.” Onew knocks one last time. He gave a frustrated sigh before turning around again. His foot then stepped on something soggy and wet. He looks down and noticed water is seeping through the bottom of the door. “Baekhyun?” Onew wiggles the door knob and found out it was unlocked the whole time. He pushes the door open and notices that Baekhyun was laying on the ground with water pouring on top of him. Soap suds were still showing on some of his face.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cried running towards his best friend. He kneels down grabbing onto him checking for any pulse on the neck. His shaky hand was making it difficult to check. Kris walks over and checks it for him. For a little bit, everything was silent. Kris lets go saying nothing while looking at the former happy virus.

“I’m sorry Chanyeol,” Kris apologizes huskily placing a hand on the second rapper of his group.

“Baek,” Chanyeol whimpers holding his best friend close. “Baek, you promised that we would play a few games at after the movie. Then after the birthday you and I were gonna go chill at the mall.” Chanyeol mutters as tears start sliding down. “Baek.”

“Chanyeol let him go,” Kris tugs Chanyeol as he slowly and reluctantly lets go.

“Baek,” Chanyeol calls as he slowly walks away from Baekhyun’s unmoving body.

“Kris, let’s go to my room,” Luhan declares as they had to drag Kai and Chanyeol who are now like logs.

“How did Baekhyun die though?” Lay asked.

“The soap was probably poisoned,” Onew answers considering he saw soap suds still lingering. “When he was washing his face, probably some soap either entered his mouth by accident or in his eyes.” Onew deducts some possibilities. Then they all looked at Minho who was the last one to use the bathroom. The others thought that Minho have poisoned the soap. However, they also thought that it may have been poisoned before but was never used until now. The question is, when was the soap poisoned if Minho didn't poison the soap when he was using it?

“I think you gotta wash your hands again Minho, just in case,” Onew looked at his group member. Minho just nods his head once they entered Luhan’s room. Luhan open the bathroom door and digs under the sink thinking that all the soaps in the bathroom that are open are tainted. Unwarping a new one, he handed the soap to Minho who washed his hands more than once to make sure that the poison was off. Once he was sure that the soap was off he wipes his hand with a towel before disposing it in the laundry basket that was there.

“Taemin-sunbaenim gone now Baekhyun-hyung,” Sehun whimpers as Luhan pats the scared maknae. He clings into Luhan now even more afraid to lose his favorite Hyung. Then again everyone wonders why Sehun has been quiet for so long. Then again, Sehun was always quiet unless he wanted to talk. Luhan thinks that Sehun is the youngest and he is probably scarred for life now. Feeling the trembling figure of Sehun, he must have tried to keep everything to himself, trying to act brave even though deep down he is really scared that for sure he will be traumatized for life.

“It’s okay Sehun,” Luhan coos, “We will get through this.” Sehun just shakes his head.

“Hyung! Everyone is dying!” Sehun wales, “I am scared out of my mind! I don’t want you to die Hyung! I don’t want anyone to die! I don’t want to be alone!” Sehun looks like he was about to tear up.

“Sshh,” Luhan hugs his bubble tea buddy as Sehun returns the embrace even harder, “Sehun, please, stay strong as long as you can. I know this is a long night and we lost so much. I just need to you stay calm.” Luhan pats Sehun’s head as his tremors died down a bit but still noticeable. Luhan looks out the window and is surprised that the blizzard is still blowing. He wonders why. Sure blizzards could last a long time but not in South Korea. It could get freezing cold till it snows but not so bad that a blizzard would last this long. It was ridiculous in his eyes. No one even knows what time it is either. Most of everyone’s phone died because the usage of LED lights and trying to call the police. Then again they gave up along time ago trying to call the police since no one seems to be answering. So they just take it upon their own hands to solve it themselves. Even if it means each one of them is killed and one survives to figure out who is the killer. Accusations are starting to spread into each others heads but still with no proof how can they put it into the light.


	5. Downhill From Here

Silence seems to favor them at any moment, seeing that the list keeps growing. Out of all the times they could die they had to die at a friends house. What’s worse, they die by their own friend’s hands or a supposed mysterious intruder that seems to know how to hide very well. Kai and Chanyeol are sulking in different corners because their best friends had died. Sehun and Luhan are huddled in another corner with Sehun having a silent mental breakdown. Minho, Onew and Key are huddled on the bed thinking that they aren’t going to be the shining SHINee anymore. Kris and Lay are sitting on the floor trying to figure out what to do next. Everyone is questioning their friendship now. How could a tight bond family like them break out of spite? Then again SHINee is more of a family compared to EXO. EXO debuted back in 2012 so it was half a family, half 'I want to rip you to shreds' since they were still trying to get used to each other. Aside from that though they were pretty close despite the amount of people they had in their group. Half the group of each band is now dead and there is only half the people than before. 18 down to 9. How long has time had elapsed? They don’t know. Their phone died a long time ago. They would have charged it but the power is out along with the back up generator. What is their next move? Kai gets up as the others looks at him.

“I’m going out for a walk,” he mumbles as everyone stares at him like he is crazy.

“I won’t allow that,” Kris orders standing up also.

“I just want to be alone, Hyung.”

“At least take someone with you to watch your back. We can’t let another person die tonight,” Kris commands while Kai just sighs.

“Fine, but just stay at least a good five feet away from me,” Kai agrees walking away quickly. Everyone stares at each other debating who is going with him. Kris gets up seeing that he may not be like Suho who can give encouraging words or comfort but he still cares about his friends in his own way. Luhan gets up since he is the second oldest of this small group of people now and should be the one taking responsibility. He didn't forget about getting the flashlight with them and handing it to Kris. Luhan and Kris slowly walks behind Kai with the lights pointing towards his back. They keep a good enough distance that they can see him and give him space. Kai just aimlessly walks around the mansion having no destination. There were a few times he would stop at the corpse of Rin, Taemin and Chen, staring for who knows how long. Then he would start walking again having no where to go. Then he stopped one last time at the bodies. He sits down and digs around the neck line. He pulls off Rin’s and Taemin’s necklace. Taemin’s was a necklace of a left wing, while Rin’s is a necklace of a halo. Kai has the right wing. They were usually known as Angels because of Taemin’s sweetness, Kai’s shyness and Rin’s bright aura. Without those two in his life, everything really has become so dull and dead. He pockets the necklace and walks towards his Hyungs. “Let’s go back.”

“We’re sorry Kai,” Kris apologizes as Luhan place a hand on his shoulder nudging him to stay strong. When they were walking back they hear something crash. They stop in their place, trying to figure out where it came from. Kris slowly walks forward, flashlight in hand. They found a vase that had fallen over. Striking it odd, Kris points the flashlight up to see a shelf that is lined with vases. How did the vase fall from that height if no one could reach it or is tall enough to knock it down? Not even him could reach it. He squints his eyes seeing something hanging off the edge which was a rope. Someone pulled the rope, Kris thought but he had to freeze in silence. Footsteps were heard as Kris frantically waved the flashlight around seeing where it is coming from.

“Urgh!” A grunt emits as Kris shine the lights towards Luhan. He is still alive. Kris eyes widen as he shines to where Kai was suppose to be. He found him laying face down with the knife implanted on his back. Footsteps are heard again getting closer towards them.

“Holy shit!” Kris cursed as Luhan has a panic stricken face. “Luhan, let’s go now!” Kris orders running back to the room of Luhan’s. Kris and Luhan slams the door shut as they both pant heavily. Luhan drops to his knees as tears starts to fall. Life has flashed before their eyes when they heard the footsteps that seemed to chase them echo in their ears. Some is here in the mansion. They truly want them dead. Although the footsteps ceased, they still pictured themselves stabbed by the killer in that hallway or had set some kind of trap like they did to Taemin and killed them right then and there.

“Kris-hyung, Luhan-hyung, where’s Kai-hyung?” Sehun asks seeing his best friend looking like he is going to break down at any moment. The silence caught up as Luhan’s sniffles increases. Luhan should have been making sure that their back was covered to make sure no one was going to attack them. But he failed since he heard the footsteps but is too late to counter whoever did it as it was too dark and the flashlights could only light up so much. Kris waving the flashlight didn’t help figure out who the person was and the hallways echoing from the footsteps made it hard to tell where it was coming from.

“He’s dead, Sehun,” Kris answers as Sehun’s eyes start to water. “Kai-hyung…” He whimpers. Sehun and Kai are part of the maknae line and always has this dorky side of them together with their members and always seem to have the same ideas going through their heads. The rattling of the window continues as silence smothers them. Down to 8. Chanyeol bit his lips and getting bug eyed. Chanyeol being the number one fan of Kai couldn’t help but feel even more depressed. Chanyeol always admired his skills in dancing, rapping, singing and being really handsome. He is all in one package but not only he admires what he does and looks, he is like a little brother.

“But what bothers me is that someone is here?” Kris continues as Sehun lowers his sniffles.

“There was?” Key questions.

“I don’t know if someone really got into the house but what don’t make sense is that the person knows how to imitate Rin’s voice even though we know for a fact that she is dead.”

“Then we heard footsteps while we were heading back,” Luhan finally calmed down adding his two cents.

“Then, someone is really in here killing us all one by one,” Minho says while everyone looks at each other.

“We will split into four groups,” Kris says. It really didn’t matter to them on who goes with who since they are just going to search the whole house again as tedious as it is.

Groups:

Kris & Onew

Minho & Chanyeol

Luhan & Sehun

Key & Lay

Kris, Onew, Minho and Chanyeol will search the bottom floor again. Luhan and Sehun will search the middle and Key and Lay will search the top. Now that the group was split going to their respective floors, Kris, Onew, Minho and Chanyeol search the bottom floor. They, this time try to look for anything out of place. Kris and Onew heads to the living room, kitchen and garden area. Chanyeol and Minho searches the rest of the floor in the hallway where bathrooms, swimming pool and the library. Kris stayed in the living room. Scanning the area he found the statue that fell when it dragged Taemin off the second floor hanging him. The stairs that was stained a bit of dried metallic blood along with the bottom of the stairs where Rin ended up killing herself out of fright. Chen’s body laying lifeless with the knife still plunged into his chest. The dried brown blood staining the very light brown carpet. Everything looked normal. In place. But Kris knows better. He knows that anything could be used as a weapon even if you have a seemingly harmless paperclip. He searches the vases in case there was something in there, any picture frames that could give some kind of clue, checking the sofas and checking the cabinets. After several minutes, he found nothing. He sighs. He stays in there sitting on one of the sofas as a headache drills into his brain.

“I guess a small nap wouldn’t hurt,” Kris mutters closing his eyes. A shadow moves quickly through the dark area not making a sound thanking SHINee’s leader to have a living room with a carpet.

Onew walks into the kitchen seeing that it is spotless. Though he does know that someone was walking around the house with knives as their arsenal. Checking the utensils to see if anything is taken out, he notices that nothing really seemed out of place. He also made sure that the food that was leftover didn’t appear poisoned, touched or out of it’s location. He had no other places to check aside from the garden area. But the blizzard is still strangely raging. SHINee’s leader has no idea why the weather is still blowing despite how many hours they were in the mansion. Whatever reason he hoped it stops soon so they can get out of here and call the police.

“Kris did you find anything?” Onew calls walking out of the kitchen. No response. “Kris?” Onew calls one more time as he notice a familiar figure laying on the couch. “Kris this is no time for a nap. We got to look- Holy mother of all chickens!” Onew screeches gaping. He wasn’t sure which was gruesome, seeing Taemin being hanged, Tao’s throat slit with all the blood covering almost half the room or Kris’ eyes gouged out, on the floor and the marking on his chest saying ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONEW!’ in an onimus way. Chanyeol runs in coming out of the library seeing why Onew was screaming on what happen to the respective leaders. He halts gaping even more at the scene. He couldn’t help but gag at the sight. EXO has lost both their leaders in one night. He couldn’t believe that Kris, his other favorite because of how tall he is, his fellow rapper and easy to tease buddy is dead. The gears in Chanyeol’s head finally worked as he tries to force out words.

“Kris-hyung,” Chanyeol’s deep voice crack and maybe dropped a few octaves lower.

Minho went all the way to the indoor swimming pool which is all the way at the end of the hall. Opening the clear door the scent of chlorine hits his nose as the light in the pool that was suppose to shine all turned off. The dark sky hovers over the glass dome as snow had piled on top of it and the water waving ever so lightly. He looks around to also see everything in place. The indoor hot tub and pool untouched. The towels that are in the cabinet in a far corner shut. The box filled with swimming supplies locked up tight. He walks near the pool kneeling down. His reflection, slightly clear, stares back at him. Then a familiar figure comes up behind him as his eyes widens. He quickly turns around in shock only to be pushed into the pool and hands holding him place trying to drown him. Splashes were made getting the attacker wet but they still held on. Once Minho stopped struggling, the figure quietly runs out jumping back into the shadows.

Key and Lay are a quiet duo. They went through the rooms scrutinizing it to make sure nothing seems out of place also. Then again no one really went up here much. The only thought was that it was useless to check up there multiple times. It was the same thing they saw from the first time and the second time. Seeing it as a pointless search, Key sat in the Rec while Lay is in the dance studio. Of course they would get scolded by their leader later if they found out they were doing nothing but it really didn’t matter much to them if they knew they were going to die. Yeah they are totally optimistic at their situation. Lay stares at himself in the multiple mirrors that surrounds him. All he wanted was a nice day to relax from his hectic schedule of his idol life. Playing piano for Miracles in December and practicing the dance moves for Christmas Day, Wolf and Growl was really hard work. He thought this will be more of a relax day where he would spend time with his seniors and band members, swim in the pool, dance his heart out with Kai, Sehun, Luhan and maybe Xiumin, most likely sing with some of the vocal group and maybe practice rapping with the rappers and practice instruments with Chanyeol. Of course it was his daily thing but it’s something he does for fun also. Then again you can’t always get what you want. He reflects back to the past events. So many people have died by someone in this house. Friend or foe, he want’s to know. He can’t help himself but be depressed. He sits staring at himself. As he blankly stares, he hears footsteps behind him. Looking up, his eyes slightly widens at the familiar face. Last thing was the mirror shattering and the blood splattering the reflective walls.

Key went to leave the room to look for Lay since it has been several minutes they have been separated. Knowing Lay, he made his way towards the dance studio. When he was near he saw the door ajar. He enters only to curse.

“Shit, Lay!” Key makes his way to his dongsaeng. Examining his face, shards of glass was embedded as blood spills out of the wounds. He wasn’t sure how many times his face was smashed in but it was really hard that Lay’s face was not even recognizable. He made his way downstairs to look for Luhan and Sehun. Checking every room he found them sitting together. He rush in panting from the short breath.

“Key-hyung?” Sehun questions his sudden presence.

“Lay…” Key starts but have to breath in.

“What about Lay-hyung?” Luhan asks making his way to the tired SHINee member and rubbing his back.

“Lay is dead,” Key finishes as he chokes on air. Luhan stops his notion as he stares all doe eyed.

“How did Lay-hyung die?” Sehun questions.

“His face was smashed in,” Key answers sitting with the other two. “Did you two find anything?” Key getting straight to the point. They both shook their heads no. Luhan and Sehun has went through every bedroom there is in the second floor. Tao dead with a slit throat, Xiumin, Jonghyun, Baekhyun and Suho poisoned, Kai and D.O stabbed in the back in the hall and room. They check the bathrooms too, to see if anything went wrong also. Since there was nothing that seemed to be out of place in their eyes, they both go back to Luhan’s room waiting for the others to return. Of course they were not there for very long until a panic SHINee diva burst into the room.

Chanyeol and Onew could only stare at the disturbing sight of Kris with his eyes gouged out with the letterings saying ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONEW!’ in capital letters. Kris’ shirt of course was ripped off that the person was able to write all that. Sure they may have seen this in some kind of movies and thought that people must be really crazy to really do that. It was unnatural. They don’t know what people were thinking at that time aside from really crazy imaginations, but what can they do? Finally broken out of their daze, only to realize that Minho hasn’t come back. They were sure that Minho would at least be finish with his mini exploration by now. They were only staring for several minutes. Chanyeol and Onew made their way down the hall they came from. They check every room to find it empty. The only place left is the pool. Making towards the pool, they found the door ajar. Bursting through, they found it really empty. They walk towards the pool noticing that the edges were wet like someone did a cannonball. Since everything was so dark they try to make out anything that resembles Minho. Then the worst idea was that he may have drowned. Onew crouching down to see a dark silhouette. He dives in as Chanyeol hears the splash. Turning around he makes his way back to where Onew was standing. He notices a figure swimming down and quickly rising back up. Chanyeol getting ready to pull Onew back up. Onew resurfaced with Minho in his arms. Chanyeol grabs Minho laying him down and then pulls up SHINee’s leader.

“Minho!” Onew calls while shaking him. No response. Of course Onew knew that and curse for his stupidity. With quick thinking he did the only thing that could save a person who doesn’t have air in their lungs: CPR. Onew press his lips to Minho’s blowing air as Chanyeol stood their doing nothing. His brain was registering what is happening. Chanyeol knew that Minho isn’t really clumsy and wouldn’t fall in, in accident. The only thing he knows that someone pushed him in. But the same question always occurred: who did it and why? Chanyeol always wondered who has a grudge on them that they wanted to kill them all. It made no sense to him. They were nice caring people. They would never hurt a fly. Onew was still trying to pump air into Minho but he still gets the same no response. After Onew’s 35th time he gave up. It was too late to save Minho. If only they were quick to realize that Minho wasn’t with them in the first place they would have saved him from drowning or prevent whoever pushed him in. Water got into the lungs and stayed there for who knows how long.

“Hyung…,” Chanyeol starts but stops himself since he doesn’t know what else to say. Chanyeol and Minho were very good friends even before they debuted. They just couldn’t believe that this is happening to them. Onew stiffly stands up and walk away from the dead body. Chlorine water drips down from Onew as they made their way upstairs again. They enter Luhan’s room since they all came out from there. They are going against someone really smart to hide themselves from everyone. Every room they checked it was left as they last saw it. It’s like they knew their every moves and can quickly execute their plans. Onew enters Luhan’s room seeing that only three were there.

“Onew-hyung you’re soaking wet!” Key burst into the bathroom and quickly giving him the towel. Onew gingerly takes the towel but made no move to dry his soaking body. He didn’t care anymore as Minho is gone.

“Where’s Lay-hyung?” Chanyeol questions the others.

“Dead,” Key answers blankly.

“What about Kris and Minho?” Luhan ask them.

Chanyeol shakes his head giving them a grimace. They all know the answer to that. The five of them sat in silence not wanting to move from their spot. One single move could cause an explosion. Everyone is in their fragile state of mind. Absorbing information that they didn’t want to witness, hear or speak of. To them it’s already a catastrophe in itself. They just wished that the nightmare will end and finally give them a peace of mind even if it is temporary.


	6. It Ends Tonight

Sehun, Onew, Chanyeol, Luhan and Key are the only five left. That means each one of them has a chance to live or die. The question is: who is next? They just sat there not even moving an inch. It was probably their best bet to stay in the room and wait until morning. The silence was making them drowsy bit by bit. They all lay down with their eyes starting to droop closed. As sleep take over them, their breathe slowly relaxes into a steady rhythm. Several minutes pass and everything seemed normal. Their breathing was normal and finally their heads could relax after the whole birthday murdering spree. But they didn’t know that it won’t last very long. A figure silently sits up and pulls out a bottle that was in his pocket. He goes to the closest person to them with their mouth slightly open. They dripped a few before quietly returning back to their position and hiding the bottle far from them. They close their eyes pretending sleep as he hear snorts and coughing.

“Urgh,” Chanyeols deep voice gurgles and smacks his lips swallowing whatever entered his mouth. “Ack, what was that?” Chanyeol wipes his mouth. Seeing that the others are asleep he shrugs it off and goes back to bed. As they all slept through, they suddenly wake up having this weird feeling and pull in their chest. They all sit up at different times and notice that one isn’t awake.

“Chanyeol-hyung,” Sehun calls trying to wake up the giant as he kicks him. “Hey, Chanyeol-hyung!” Sehun shakes him this time shaking him with his arms. “Chanyeol-hyung?” Sehun calls questioningly. Sehun places his hand on his hyung’s neck as he felt it ice cold and no pulse. “Hyung… Chanyeol-hyung is…”

“What how can that be he was fine before we all slept,” Luhan panics making his way to the still giant. As Sehun said no pulse beats in the neck or the wrist. Chanyeol’s hand are ice cold as he stares at the remaining four. “Did someone sneak in while we were asleep?” Luhan questions.

“Well if they did, they did it at the right time when we were in a deep sleep,” Onew says.

“If only we didn’t sleep we could have caught them,” Key says sadly. All hope is starting to slowly dissipate since it is now just the four of them. The strong pull of the loss of hope became really heavy that they were really thinking of giving up right then and there. The thought there was no point in fighting back now. No matter what happens, no matter how many times they go through the house, the killer always manages to be one step ahead of them. Since there were only four of them left they each had doubts any one of them would make it out alive. Instead of having their backs pressed against the wall it is now them hanging on a thin rope that is barely supporting them. As they were silently sitting there, they heard tapping noise. Perking up, they strain their ears trying to figure out what and where the tapping noise is.

“What’s that noise?” Sehun question feeling uncomfortable that there are tapping noises when it is only the four of them in one room. It frightened them to no end. The tapping started to get more rapid and getting harsher by the second. Now it turns to thumping noise and the thumping noise turns to banging. Key gets up making his way around the room hearing where the banging noise is the loudest. But he ended up leaning against the wall that sounded like it was coming from next door. Key strays away from the wall and look at the others.

“It’s coming from next door,” Key announces as everyone stands up and listen to the banging noise also. Once they all confirmed that there was a banging noise next door they pull away and see who should go check it out. “I’ll go.” Key walks towards the door.

“Key, you can’t be serious!?” Onew exclaims opposing to the idea. He is not losing any one tonight. He already lost most of his members and he is not losing the last one. Onew pretty much hold Key back. “I think it’s better if we just ignore it until morning comes.”

“Onew-hyung as much as I love that you always watch out for us during our time when we are promoting, it’s better if I go and you guys will make sure you stay alive to tell the tale,” Key says removing Onew’s hand from his shoulder. “Since we are all dying today might as well do something about it.” Key then pats Onew’s shoulders and walks towards the door. He opens it and walks out casually closing the door behind him.

“Onew-hyung…” Sehun calls, “Will Key-hyung be alright?”

“I hope so,” Onew answers, “I hope so.” The leader of SHINee felt that Key was saying goodbye to him even though he really wanted to follow him out. But Hearing Key’s orders are usually final and he will obey it until Key tells him that he can do whatever he wants. To Onew, Key usually knows what he is doing so that is why he won’t go after him unless necessary.

When Key exits the room he went to the room next door. He notice that the banging stopped a long time ago after he went out. He knocks on the door to see if anyone answers. No one responds and he opens it seeing that it was empty. He slowly walks around the room. He goes to the bathroom first, looking around. The toilet seat was closed, the sink is turned off. He turns to the showers, pulling the shower curtains back, no one was there. Key walks out of the bathroom towards the walk in closet. The closet is pretty much empty and the luggage was still sitting on the ground. It looked like it hasn’t been touched at all. He walks towards the luggage and opens it seeing that it was Kai’s things. Rummaging through the things, he found Kai’s wallet neatly tucked in between the clothes. He opens the wallet seeing a picture of Kai with Taemin and Rin on one side and Kai with D.O on the opposite side. Key sadly stare at the picture especially the one with Taemin.

Taemin and Key has a really strange relationship with each other. There are times that Key baby’s him when they aren’t promoting anything and other times that Key doesn’t is when they are on stage performing or doing anything serious. Other than that Key always thinks that Taemin is like a brother despite him always acting like mother towards him. He places the wallet back and zips up the luggage. The door opens and Key turns around quickly. He kind of hoped that Onew didn’t follow him into the room even though he specifically told him not to. He was about to scold whoever entered until Key’s eyes widens.

“No way,” Key mutters. The person smirked walking towards Key.

“Goodbye forever,” they greet hitting them multiple times in the head with a hammer. Blood was splattering everywhere, on the carpet, on the bed, blood sticking to the hammer and blood splattering on the attackers face. Once the assault stop the attacker drops the hammer and runs out of the room quickly. Onew paces around the room back and forth hoping that Key comes back alive. Seeing that it has been over 20 minutes that Key left.

“Onew-hyung calm down,” Luhan try to ease the tension of the SHINee leader. “I am sure that Key will come back.” He tried to reassure him.

“I will go check on him,” Onew starts to walk towards the door until a knife flew behind Onew’s head hitting him dead on. Onew collapse on the ground as Sehun gapes at the attacker.

“Luhan-hyung…” Sehun scoots back seeing his beloved Hyung kill his senior right in front of him. “Why Hyung!?” Sehun yells in betrayal.

“I was kind of hoping he would listen, but he didn't, so I had to take him out. Why don’t we wait for a friend to come bye,” Luhan answers eerily. The door opens and in comes a familiar face. Sehun gapes at the sight before him.

“That’s… No way,” Sehun mutters out as the familiar face makes it’s presence. They smirk at him walking closer next to Luhan. Sehun’s mind was trying to register everything. The two people he really cared about back stabbed him in so many ways than one. He was never the one to cry but somehow a tear slipped passed his own eyes. His heart not only clench in betrayal but also in fear. They both just chuckled maniacally.

“Oh Sehun, if you only knew,” Luhan phrases. “I am sure you want to know, huh?” Sehun gulps down a lump from his throat as he tries to get some kind of confidence.

“Why…?! H-How could you?!” Sehun yells desperately. The gears in his head trying to work out ways, possible on why they decided to kill each one of them off. It was insane, ridiculous, and just inhumane. He wondered what happen to the two people in front of him that he loved so much would do this kind of thing. Was it personal? Was it for revenge? He doesn’t know. He just stares at the duo. He has no where left to go might as well face it. He tries to muster up all the courage he can get and face the final breath he has with the two SM Town members.


	7. In the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this short fic. Hopefully I can give another story like this. Well till next time.

“Even if I tell you, you will die tonight,” Luhan answers walking up to Sehun, whispering in his ears, sending shivers down Sehun’s spine.

“I want answers,” Sehun musters up as much confidence as he could as they chuckle at him while one of them was playing with the knife. His eyes gliding back and forth between the two as Sehun pushes back against the wall to the nearest corner.

“Aha!” Luhan laughs loudly staring dangerously towards Sehun. “I really did it for her. Let’s just say her heart was shattered and filled with grudges. I was the only one there for her despite the hatred that floats around. I promised her that I will be the only one she needed and I will be behind her in whatever her plans are even if it were crazy as this. That was when I figured out what you did to her Sehun and the rest of our band members and SHINee.” Sehun just shakes his head. Of course he remembered that time. All the people that were trainees remembered clearly, especially when she first entered Seoul, South Korea and during her debut. Of course he was part of the crowd then but stopped after a while as seeing how shattered the girl was. His eyes filled with sorrow staring at Rin.

“How can you be alive, Rin? We saw you fall down the stairs! You weren’t breathing!” Sehun cries as tears pooling at the bottom rim of his eye sockets.

“Did you really think it was me?” Rin mocks eyeing the older boy in front of her. Sehun just stares at her confused at what she just said.

“I... don’t understand…” Sehun shakes his head. Rin just rolls her eyes at the maknae of EXO. She walks towards Sehun crouching as she delicately trace her fingers on Sehun’s cheeks. He flinches from the touch as Rin’s bell like laugh echoes the room.

“You see, before I debuted, during my trainee days, I was always teased at because I wasn’t as pretty, they teased me because my Korean sucked, they told me to go back to where I come from and I was pretty much tortured by other girls once they heard that I was debuting after two years than them,” Rin explains. “Not only the girls some of the guys put me down too. When they noticed that I suddenly got prettier they all said hurtful things saying that I probably got plastic surgery even though I just have natural beauty after puberty. And don’t forget Sehun-oppa~, you were part of that group who put me down with the rest of the other members. When I first debuted which was when I was in my first year in high school I was harassed a lot by the students, especially the girls because of how famous I had gotten.” Rin seethes gripping the knife tighter till her knuckles turn white. “I, of course ignored them because I always thought they were a waste of time. That was when I got jumped by some of the guys that the stupid bitches sent after me to make sure I won’t be able to make the spotlight. The same thing happened when I was getting ready to debut.” Rin clutches Sehun’s collar shirt and slam him towards the wall harshly. A loud bang emits in the room as Sehun groans clutching his head in pain.

“I stopped once I saw how bad it gotten!” Sehun retorts.

“It doesn’t matter Oh Sehun!” Rin yells back. “You were part of it along with the others and I had no one to go to! I had to endure all that shit by myself until Luhan came in. When time went on during my promotions that was when I start being friends with you guys until I remembered that you guys were the reason my life was a living hell. That is how I thought about getting rid each and everyone of you during Onew’s birthday.”

“It was hard to start off since most of the time everyone are always seen together,” Luhan starts. “When half the people decided to go upstairs and go into their own separate rooms, that was when we decided to strike. I ended up doing the first kill who is anyone of the people up there. So I went after D.O since he was alone.”

“I did the job of getting the knives when I was the one cooking and cleaning,” Rin adds. “Of course I can’t grab the knives in the kitchen drawers itself because that will look suspicious. But when I saw the black box on top of the fridge I had to figure out what was in there. I had to ask Key to help me up there that I said that it could be a secret recipe to Onew’s favorite food and he agreed. Once I got it I was happy that there were knives. So I kept note to that and come back to it later. But that time when we had a food fight, that was when I took my chances while everyone was cleaning, I went in the kitchen to replace the dirty water from the mop, I took the knives.”

“When we had to change clothes that was when Rin gave me some of the knives and she kept the other half,” Luhan continues. “D.O was easy picking.”

“Of course I had to be on my best acting skills to make it believable because I am a girl after all,” Rin cuts in throwing the knife in the air and catching as if it was a daily thing.

“As I was saying,” Luhan lightly seethes, “I had to make sure no noise comes out of his mouth, so I gagged him and stabbed him. As I was leaving I had to get caught by Chen who was walking by. So I had to force him to shut up by threatening him. Of course that didn’t work as he was about to rat me out. Luckily the blizzard came at the right time, giving me a chance to quickly move in and throw the knife at him.”

“What about the police?” Sehun ask.

“I had that tampered with,” Rin explains. “I sent all the calls to the police station to mines and put it in silent that way no one will notice. After Chen died, more acting from me and yada, yada, yada.” Rin adds staring at Sehun as she glides her fingers across the back of the blade. “When I was fake sleeping in Taemin’s arms and you guys left me with Tao that was a little hard to deal with on my own so I text Luhan that he will come help me.”

“Since there was seven of us and nine rooms I had to make it look like I entered a room that is closer to Tao’s and Rin’s room,” Luhan picks up the story, “I secretly got out when you guys are in the rooms.”

“Of course Tao being the curious maknae, questioned if everyone was alright and I kept signaling Luhan to hurry up,” Rin cuts in clinging onto Luhan placing her head on his shoulder finding comfort as Luhan holds her close.

“I had to hold Tao down while Rin had to kill Tao,” Luhan continues, “I was lucky Rin had a spare replica of my clothing with her in her luggage that I could replace any bloody shirts so I dashed out of there and change in the room I entered previously, throwing the bloody shirt out the window in case we might need to recheck the whole house. After investigating I walked out like nothing happened and that was when we had to come back into the room, which leads us to when we entered Kris’s room.”

“I was the one that placed poison in the peanut butter,” Rin points out. “When the other members had some peanut butter on their bread and was passed to Luhan he passed the peanut butter to me. I secretly poured some in the peanut butter pretending that I don’t need any and passed it to whoever wanted it. Suho, Jonghyun and Xiumin pretty much fell for it.”

“Then what about you that supposedly fell down the stairs?” Sehun starts to raise his voice. How did Rin faked her death and made it so real was beyond him. Then he thought back at to what Rin said. 'Did you really think it was me?' Her question echoes in his mind as he try to figure out possible ways to fake the death.

“You know when I was running down the dark hall way, right?” Rin asks as Sehun just nods his head. “I actually killed one of Onew’s maid before they all left. Onew didn’t notice one was missing which is a plus. He does tend to be forgetful on who is in the house. So I had to wait until Tao leaves. I asked one of them to help me get in the showers and that’s when I had to drown her. I dressed her up to the outfit I know Key will chose which is a simply black cami and sweats because he always knows I wear those kinds of outfits almost anywhere I go. When everyone was gathered where D.O’s room is I had Luhan hang the body over the stairs. The rope perfectly hidden where the statues are. I didn’t turn left, I actually ran straight and cut the rope and screamed to make it realistic.”

“You are just sick and twisted you know that!” Sehun yells as a knife was thrown at him near his head slitting his left cheek. He sits quietly as Rin glares daggers at him.

“I advise you to shut up,” Rin hisses. She closes her eyes calming down a bit and takes the knife that is wedged to the wall. “After my death and you guys went to Luhan’s room I silently made my move setting a trap to get the two that seems to cling to me a lot. Kai and Taemin. It was hard to get that trap set up because of the statue. Pulling it out with the rope and making sure the rope is stuck fast to the wall and is sticking to the chandelier. I am just surprised I didn’t screw it up and make my cover blown. I guess I was just lucky. Of course calling those two idiots wasn’t so hard. Those two are too wrapped up in my death that they throw away reality. Hook, line and sinker.”

“During the time when we were walking behind Kai, I was actually the one to kill him,” Luhan continues. “When Rin was walking towards us she just pulled the rope from behind and made a run for it before Kris turned around to where we were. That’s when I had to take my chance to kill Kai before I get caught.”

“Then what about Baekhyun-hyung?”  Sehun raises another question.

“I also poisoned the soap when you guys aren’t even in Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s room,” Rin answers nonchalantly. “I pretty much poisoned everyone’s soaps in case you guys ever used one of them.” RIn shrug her shoulders.

“Minho-hyung?”

“Pushed him in and drowned him,” Luhan confess. “When we were supposed to be searching the second floor, I left you when you are all the way at the end of the hall. As for Minho, he struggled a lot considering he almost pulled me in also but I manage to keep a good grip on him and kept him submerged before people started to look for him. That’s when I had to run back up change out of the clothes I was wearing to a dryer one. That’s when we had to wait for the others.”

“Kris-hyung?”

“That time it was me,” Rin confesses. “I was hiding in between the wall and the staircase and waited till he was asleep. Since I knew Onew was in the kitchen I had to make things quick. I suffocated him with the pillow, used the knife I had on me and scraped out his eyes and carved 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONEW!' on him just to let Onew know he will be next soon. That’s when I went upstairs to the last floor where Key and Lay is. My target was Lay which lead me to smash his face in on the mirrors multiple times until he isn’t moving. I hate it when he was fighting back though that I had to knock some of his pressure points to keep him still and end his life there.” Rin sits right in front of Sehun taking the knife and dragging it slowly across Sehun’s right shin. Blood start to trickle down and soak his pants.

"Chanyeol-hyung died from poison and it was from you Luhan-hyung," Sehun guessed. Luhan can only nod his head as his answer.

"Key-hyung?"

"You know the knocking noise?" Rin pauses. "That was me I made those sounds before he came into the room. I left quickly before anyone comes in. When I know someone was in there that was when I attacked whoever entered. I used a hammer that I found when I was running around the house. Might as well make use of it."

“Lastly, I killed Onew,” Luhan wraps it up placing a hand on Sehun’s shoulders. He stares at him for a bit before continuing. “I’m sorry Sehun. We can’t let you live.” Rin stands up her back turning to Sehun and Luhan. “You know you will always be my favorite dongsaeng. Goodbye Sehun.” Luhan lightly kisses the crown of Sehun’s head before placing both his hand on either side of Sehun’s.

“I love you, Hyung,” Sehun whispers before the crack emits the whole empty house. Luhan gently lays Sehun down before the two leaves from the back of the house. The blizzard stopped a long time ago as the snow piled really high. Being honest they used a fake now maker that Rin auto activated from her phone which drained the back up generator killing the power in the house to her luck.

“This is the end for us, Luhan,” Rin stares at Luhan as he only nods his head.

“Looks like we are going to be in hiding for a long time,” Luhan comments as he held Rin’s hand. They both quietly leave the mansion, the sun rising higher and higher until their figure could no longer be noticeable in the snow and the suns rays. They need to hide and be away from society. Change their identities so no one can find them. They will live the lives of fugitives.


End file.
